vanguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Patch Notes - November 18, 2009
General * Fixed an issue with the duration on Asilam's Call of the Siren. * Masterwork Cavalier’s Maul of Venom should now have an appearance for the Thestran and Qalian versions. * Kamelott Crystal Cogs should now fit in diplomacy bags. * Quest: Monster for Miles should now update properly. * Quest: Charbrook Military should now update properly. * Fixed an issue with PotA item set 4pc effects not landing or not procing. * Call of the Hero type spells will no longer work within the Halls of the Pantheon. * Warbow of Magic will now pull arrows from ammo cases. * Fixed an issue with the Weight of the Heavens applying to players incorrectly. * Overland raid bosses are much less likely to drop two of the same item on one kill. This was first implemented to affect the bosses on IoG but now affects all overland raid bosses. It also affects Kotasoth and the Core Processor in APW. * Fixed an issue with PotA trial, The Rescue (Phase 2) not updating properly when you bring the elder back to Vothdar. * Fixed an issue with PotA trial, Trial of the Strategist, automatically failing when rezzed after the last wave was completed. Rogue * Hostage Negotiations has been temporarily disabled until properly fixed. Shaman * Heart of Fire will now appear correctly at level 55. Sorcerer * Sleep III particle has been improved. * Seradon’s Falling Star line should now have a casting animation again. * Unfocused form has been removed. Sorcerers will now default to Fiery Intensity form. * A new passive ability has been added to the Sorcerer trainers called Magical Manifestation. This passive adds 16% damage. * Fiery Intensity no longer grants a 16% damage bonus. * Icy Focus no longer lowers energy costs and global refresh. * Fiery Intensity and Icy Focus should now persist through death properly. * Color Spray is now properly set to a mesmerize and not a stun. * Chaos Volley, Taqmir’s Barrage/Bolts and Shocking Grasp will no longer remove the feedback from Seradon’s Falling Comet. * Sanctuaries have had their refresh timers reduced to 2 minutes. * Sanctuaries will now place 45 second immunities on their targets. * Meteor Storm has had its refresh timer reduced to 0 and its stun portion is now a 10% chance. * Meteor Storm has had its cast time reduced to 3 seconds. * Meteor Storm will now cast a debuff called Meteor Storm Synergism on the targets it hits as long as they do not already have it on them. This will allow Ice Quake IV to do additional damage. The debuff lasts for 6 seconds. * Ice Quake IV will now cast a debuff called Icequake Synergism on the targets it hits as long as they do not already have it on them. This will allow Meteor Storm to do additional damage. The debuff lasts for 6 seconds. * Aquamarine Focus Essence now scales properly past level 50. * Diamond Focus Essence now scales properly past level 50. * Opal Focus Essence now scales properly past level 50. * Quartz Focus Essence now scales properly past level 50. * Quicksilver Focus Essence now scales its attributes properly past level 50. * Forget has had its refresh timer reduced to 20 seconds. * Chromatic Halo rune absorption amount has been increased to 5k. * Fire Pummel has been temporarily disabled until properly fixed. * The tooltips for the energy feedback have been corrected for Chaos Volley, Seradon’s Falling Comet, Shocking Grasp & Taqmir’s Barrage/Bolts. They should no longer display 0 or the incorrect value. They will also now display text in the chat box per tick. * Blinding Fire is now instant cast. * Sleep will no longer consume 100% crit buffs. Category:Patch Notes